


Space Adventures

by extension_cord



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Amnesiac Problems, Canon Compliant, Conversations, Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extension_cord/pseuds/extension_cord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MTMTE: post-Dark Cybertron. The universe has been saved; Megatron awaits trial. Skids finds that it's a crowded night at Swerve's bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet. I've never really written these characters before, so I thought I'd do a thing.
> 
> Disclaimer - nothing recognizable belongs to me.
> 
> Enjoy! :B

 

* * *

As expected, in the aftermath of _saving the universe_ and on the eve of the opening arguments of Megatron’s trial, Swerve’s bar was absolutely buzzing. The place was packed to standing-room only, filled with familiar and not-so-familiar faces alike: members of the _Lost Light_ crew fraternized with NAILs and ‘bots who had, in the previous year, been living on Cybertron. It was dark and claustrophobic and ridiculously loud, but the bar was charged with a tangible excitement as EM fields reached and skittered and mingled. Skids had to shoulder his way through the dense crowd until he finally reached the bartender himself — and Swerve, as swamped as he was, looked genuinely _delighted_.

“He-e-e-e-y, buddy! Heard you took another sword to the waist! You’re probably already aware of this, but just in case you aren’t: don’t start making that a habit.”

“It’s not on my list of priorities,” Skids said drily. “In fact, I’d rather it never happen again.”

“Well, you look as good as new. Maybe better than new.” The red minibot filled a tankard with Skids’ usual — an orange engex cocktail that he’d never bothered to learn the name of — and slid it across the countertop to the theoretician’s waiting hands. “So? Universe is saved, again. Megatron’s in Autobot custody, again. And before we all know it, we’ll be back in space, headed for — well, who really knows? Not Rodimus. Feels good.”

“Could be a bit of a wait, with the trial starting tomorrow.” And it was true — not that Skids particularly cared one way or the other. He was content to be here, safe, amongst his friends and crewmates. A return to space, whenever that would be, was just a bonus in an unexpected adventure in which he’d found himself entangled. The trial was yet another unplanned facet of the whole thing, and Skids was confident that it would at the very least provide some quality entertainment. He knocked back a good half of his drink, savoring the sweet burn of the engex as it trickled down his intake, then tipped his glass toward Swerve. “And you? I’m willing to bet you’re more than ready to leave the planet.”

“I _am_ , but I’m not gonna lie — crowds like this are pretty nice.”

“If we stay here any longer, you’re going to put Blurr out of business, you know.”

Swerve flinched. “Eh, so what? The guy’s overrated, anyway.”

“I suppose you’re right, and this place _is_ better than Maccadam’s.” Detecting the sourness in the bartender’s tone, Skids carefully changed the subject. “So — there are some new additions to the crew, obviously. Found a roommate yet?”

“As it happens, no,” Swerve said, “though you _are_ on the shortlist.”

“Hmm,” Skids grunted. “Afraid you’ll have to take me off that list, buddy.”

And as if on cue, Getaway sidled up beside Skids, pointed at the theoretician’s glass, and said, “I’ll have what he’s got.”

“Right-o,” Swerve chimed, and he turned away, busying himself with mixing the engex.

Skids flashed his ex-partner a smirk. “Were you waiting for the perfect opportunity to make your appearance, or…?”

Getaway, though, waved a hand in dismissal. “You give me too much credit. I literally _just_ got here.”

“Uh-huh.” The blue Autobot took a slow sip of his drink. Even though a few weeks had passed since those hours in the Luna 1 cell, he still hadn’t fully grasped Getaway’s sudden reappearance — or, for all intents and purposes, _appearance_ — in his life. Memory was a weird thing. Forgetting things was a weird thing. Before Luna-1, Skids had nearly been content with the gap in his brain, the chunk of his life that was, at the time, inexplicably gone. But Getaway and his story had thrown a wrench into all of that, making Skids mourn what he’d lost, and now the escapologist had suddenly very much become part of his life for the _second_ time — or, rather, the first time. Skids couldn’t decide which.

“You’re doing your thinking face,” Getaway murmured.

Skids blinked, torn from his thoughts. “Sorry, I’m just — having an amnesiac moment.” The fact that Getaway even knew what his _thinking face_ was only served to frustrate Skids further; in the scant time they’d been reunited, the theoretician was only starting to decode the nuances of emotion hidden by Getaway’s mask. “Anyway, uh. Ready for more space adventures?”

“Don’t you know it.” There was a small grin in Getaway’s voice; again, it took a moment for Skids to recognize, longer than he would have liked, but it was there. “Yeah, I’m ready. For whatever it is you guys have been doing for the last six months.”

“When I find out for sure, I’ll let you know,” Skids said with a chuckle.

Swerve returned, pushing a stein of the same engex cocktail — curly straw and all — across the countertop and into Getaway’s grasp. “Okay, I take it you’ve become part of the regular _Lost Light_ crew? Great! It also means that as of tonight, you get to start a tab.”

Getaway snorted, retracted the cover to his intake, and took a long swig of his drink. “Yep, I’m ready for space adventures.” 

* * *

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :B


End file.
